


Clockwork Manipulation (ON HIATUS)

by Fangirltothefullest, KT_ExReplica



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Fangirltothefullest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_ExReplica/pseuds/KT_ExReplica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sadness lies deep within the Victorian streets and back-alleys of the city of Berk, but a truer darkness sits atop the hierarchy of the Elite. Lord H. "Hiccup" Haddock, Lord of the Haddock Estate and Master of the Clockwork Company has a terrible secret that only his clockwork servants really understand, and they aren't telling creatures. But when Jackson Overland, a young man working at the docks who is in desperate need of money to save his ill sister sparks the Lord's interest, things begin to stir. For Jackson has captured Hiccup's keen eye for beauty and suddenly a whole new world of false smiles, dark secrets and terribly ambitious people opens up to the destitute man. If Jack thought the streets of the poor, clogged in thick smog and steam were bad, he will be shocked to be thrust suddenly into the eyes and black hearts of the wealthy. For the closer he gets to Hiccup, the closer he gets to the darkest secrets of Berk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lord of the Haddock Estate

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the tales, in all the world you would find yourself trapped in the pages of this one. I cannot promise that this tale is any good, but I can promise something far better- This tale is a story of bitterness and betrayal, of love and a sickening desire for beauty. You who are of weakest hearts should avert your tender eyes, for here there lie monsters within the pages of this tome, and I think you might find yourself, if you are not careful, falling deep within the clockwork spirals of insanity.....

 

"Lord Hiccup Haddock"

* * *

 

He was a fine gentleman, he was; H. Haddock, Lord of the Haddock Estate and Clockworks Company whose gears and machinations ran the utmost inner workings of the entire city of Berk. He tucked his spectacles away and off the bridge of his fine freckled nose. His eyes had scanned quite thoroughly over the paper carefully, making sure nothing important was given away and handed the stuffy paper back to the young paperboy who was to send it to its intended recipient. The boy, deep brown eyes as dark as exotic milk chocolates, took the paper with a grin, his tooth missing from his grimy ten-year-old face as he bounded out the door as quick as he had come.

Lord Haddock had long ago heard the troubled tale of the young man and his poor ill sister; had long since known of the financial difficulties that had befallen the man known as Jackson Overland as his parents suffered their tragic deaths; and of his sister’s terrible plight as she had succumb to the "Smog Lung" illness. Caused by the ever-present steam factories which shot up clogging particles of rust into the air, it was a truly devastating and debilitating sickness that needed lots of time and fresh air to clear- something quite difficult to find in the factory-decorated, smog-spewing city that was Berk. Even harder, as it were, if one was as desperately low in poverty as the young Overland chap.

Such a tragedy it was, to hear of the young man with no other relatives suffering and working his heart out to pay off the debts it took to keep his sister alive on the machine. The poor girl was so struck by the illness she was forcibly comatose whilst her lungs were kept working by the kindness of the doctors. He loved her dearly, but  like so many before him, he probably had to handle several odd jobs just to keep her alive, and from the picture Lord Haddock’s green eyes scanned over, he looked dirty, thin and young, but definitely fit.

"Yes." He mumbled, as the boy had left to deliver the proposition. "He will do quite nicely, I should think." He very much admired the overall shape of him in the picture- the black and white doing nothing to hide the conspicuous light skin against the striking white of his hair and the piercingly determined eyes behind the soot and grime. Lord Haddock (“Hiccup” to most for reasons he cared not to discuss) would definitely have to see to it that this Jackson boy was brought back up to shape.

Because though he took pride in being head of the Clockwork Company, he was more proud of his secret ventures. Hiccup was a scientist and mechanic at heart and his _experiments_ could definitely use someone like Jackson. After all, he always needed only the finest if the work was to be completed just so in his perfectionist eyes. And though a diamond in the rough he may be, Jackson appeared to be exactly what Hiccup sought after.

He stood and re-buttoned his double-breasted vest, smoothing over the fabric, heading out of his study and down the sloping brass staircase with heels over clicking the ebony tiles. The paperboy was being paid most generously to bring Mr. Overland the news to meet with him at his estate to discuss the work propositions and he knew he would be arriving soon.

So he moved to his luxurious lounge at a leisurely pace; after all he had all the time in the world because today was very special and it would not do to rush its proceedings. Settling comfortably, Hiccup inspected his surroundings critically only to find not a single flaw and then instructed his tall and lean butler to bring any guests he may receive into the lounge to discuss business. He propped his feet up on the cushion as he sat in the chair and reclined easily, his cryptic green eyes scanning over the Mechanic's Handbook with eagerness. It may not be the latest volume, but it was his favourite at the moment, the scales and fins of the latest clockwork pond/river Automatons fascinating him. One could say that Hiccup had a keen eye for beauty and detail, but he also possessed a keen intellect and a desire to make things, build things and construct things with his own two hands.  He had so much time on his hands he hardly had anything better to do. In fact, because of this he had a plethora of little hobbies like reading and fixing small clocks and gadgetry simply for the fun of doing so. His favourite hobby, however, lay in crafting and designing the latest models of Automaton machinery.

So as he flipped through the pages of his book with eager interest and fond admiration, his mind wandered back to that image of the man whom he desired to take into his employ. Yes. Jackson Overland would do nicely if his suspicions were correct. All that was left was to meet the man and make absolute certain that this was the final piece to the maddening stagnant clockwork he had been carefully developing in his mind. If his judgment was correct, this would be his calling and the most genius idea he had ever thought of. It was momentous!

So he waited and grinned to himself as he let his mind wander. He had been doing so for a good two and a half hours, when the doorbell rang.


	2. Jackson Overland

"Jackson at the gate"

* * *

 

Jackson Overland coughed twice, making a move to wipe his mouth with the long end of his sleeve, a sleeve that was far too large and baggy for him to ever hope to fill with his delicate elfin (yet masculine) stature, but he then remembered his manners and that fact he was dolled up in his Sunday best, and halted the repulsive movement. The pollution today was terribly thick; thicker than usual and he hated how it choked up his lungs, clogging them with a thick, putrid scent that hung in the air as if tangible.  More importantly, he remembered how it strangled his darling little sister; his beautiful little girl- he wanted to save her and this was why he wore the stained fancy skins of his late father. He hoped if he looked his best (or as best as he could get considering he hardly ever looked genuinely clean) that the Lord who had graciously sent for him would indeed be swayed to agree to allow him into his employ.

He had tried to sew up the holes as best as he could but Jack felt like a scarecrow- a suit stuffed with old sawdust- a fool meeting the king who played him like a puppet. He knew the Haddock's and their reputation spoke of a manipulative streak a mile long. He was determined to never fall for the infamous charms of the Lord of the clockworks, no matter how pleasant he seemed to be. For if the rumours were true, he was a pompous spoilt brat with little care to the feelings of others, playing and toying with them as if he were a cat and they the unsuspecting mice. Oh no, Jack was readily on his guard. He knew if he was to get anything out of this meeting he would have to play it like a businessman. The rumours and that Lord Haddock was a tricky fellow to be reckoned with were not ones he would shirk or take lightly. He fiddled with the threads of his waistcoat anxiously. He could tell he still looked a total wreck by the quick questioning looks the paperboy- Jamie or whatever his name was, kept giving him.

Eventually, though, the Estate came into being: majestic and rightly so, high gates of curled and twisted irons skyrocketed towards the dull grey-brown of the afternoon sky, the beautiful grounds of twisted and gnarled false shrubbery a pleasant change to the musty dank city. Jack increased his pace as they reached the front of the estate, not wishing to be late.

 He pressed the doorbell twice- apparently it was polite, and then he waited, unsure of what quite to expect next.

When the butler opened the door (a tall and rather bored looking, clockwork man with the longest blonde hair you could possibly imagine in this day and age), he quickly asked for a name.

The young paperboy announced Jack and grudgingly it seemed, as penance said butler handed him a bronze coin, before seeing to it he dashed off and did not bother them again. Nodding and thanking the boy, Jack smiled grimly down at him before straightening out his appearance- he needed to look his best, or at least try to as the bored man with eyes that scanned him dully ushered him inside. "Wait." The man instructed, his voice rugged and distant almost echoing hollow in his throat, like he spaced out a lot as he moved and clicked to the lounge where Hiccup was waiting for the news, but pretending not to. “Master Haddock, there is a Jackson Overland here to see you, sir.”

“Excellent-” Hiccup glanced up from his book. "Send him in, Tuff." He instructed, and his butler, bearing such an odd name, opened the lounge door for him, gesturing a bit gruffly, and tilting his head so Jack would not dawdle. For a moment, he stood there waiting, but he had little patience, and departed before his job was complete, letting Jackson have to come in on his own.

Jack swallowed, stepping carefully into the lavish living space, careful to keep his blatant awe under a thick mask of professionalism, however he knew he was failing as he observed the many mechanics tucked neatly about the place. His hands itching to touch and look; the need for his curious and adventurous thirst to be sated. He could see books, tomes, bibles and more just waiting to be opened and their jeweled depths explored, Jack could not read very well (he had great difficulty at the very least) but he enjoyed the flowing script and the smell of parchment- it was wonderful. He, however, turned his attention back onto the Lord before him, a little nervous.

"Well don't just stand there." Hiccup stood and buttoned his vest (the only proper thing to do) and offered his guest a hand to shake avidly. "Lord Haddock. But they surely you must know this. I insist you call me Hiccup, though I won't go into details as to why." He smiled brightly, flashing amazingly straight teeth. His wealth really was vast if he could correct his rumored train-wreck set of teeth.

He shook Hiccup’s hand, keeping the grip firm- just like his father used to tell him- a real man, no an HONEST man would always maintain eye contact with his grip firm but not in excess. Jack however, found it hard staring into the green eyes of Lord Haddock; the man truly was in his eyes, a myth until now. "Jackson Overland, sir. It is a genuine pleasure."

The Lord gestured to one of the large comfortable chairs, beckoning his guest to sit down as he took up residence in the one he had been in moments before. He pulled on a tassel which hung from what looked like a strange clockwork stand on the table beside him, hand carved mahogany and inlaid in copper, and a bell rang. Whilst seated, Jack could only feel a great sense of awkwardness. It was just simply maddening to sit still and be good and to be an adult and everything that was expected of him that Jack honestly and truly thought he was not.  After all, he was a young man, but hardly that with everything he had been through. If anything he viewed himself more as a hired hand than anything else. But he did as he was told and sat on the chair, gazing about curiously.

A woman came in looking strikingly like the man that had greeted Jackson at the door, looking equally bored with her thick blonde hair tied in exquisite knots on the sides of her head. "What?" She asked, the words strangely metallic on her tongue. Clearly she was not respectful to the Lord at all and Jack was astounded that anyone could speak to this graceful man of nobility in such a petulant manner.

"Fetch us some tea, would you, my dear? Our guest looks parched and I am aware that the air is thick today. We could use a good beverage." He said and she rolled her eyes but left to do so. "Please don't mind the twins- they are a bit... airheaded at times." He reclined in his seat and pulled out his glasses, setting the half-moon specs on the bridge of his nose and examining his uneasy guest. Yes.... yes he was most definitely what Hiccup was looking for, "I am sure you must wondering why I summoned you here today, Mr. Overland." He said, his hands busy with the tea set as it came 'round. He did not bother with the sugar, even though the stuff was extremely expensive and rare since most of the sugarcane plants tended to rot with the infected air that ravished the city on a daily basis. (However the fact that life perished so easily in his city intrigued Hiccup and it made him whimsical on the subject of life and death.)

But he offered the small bowl of sugar to his guest and gestured for him to take some. Mr. Overland was indeed terribly poor- he had done a fine job hiding a lot of the lesser-visible marks, stains and tears, but from the look of his disheveled state and slightly unkempt and mousy hair, Hiccup was positive he was not used to any kind of propriety, other than what was considered the norm. Yet there was an unspoken hidden charm about Jackson that Hiccup found truly intriguing and he wanted to explore this quality a little more above anything else. It was very hard for anyone or anything to catch his interest like that, but like a kind of spell, Jack had caught his attention.

And the appearance was of no consequence. Hiccup would have him up to par in no time. After all, if he was to go and experiment with him, he had to look his best. He couldn't have the press seeing such a thin, dirty lad, now could he? The scandal would be amusing but tedious. He flashed his best smile, a disarmingly charming grin past endearing freckles and slight crinkles of good nature by his eyes. For being the dreaded "Lord Haddock", son of the "corporate bully" his father was said to have been, and a massively wealthy aristocrat, he sure looked ever the deceptively gentle soul.

Now, introductions were always awkward for Jack, especially formal ones- he hoped he had passed the first impression test, but with the way Hiccup was staring at him he wondered if he stood a chance at all. Biting his lip nervously in the presence of Hiccup, Jack was so unused to luxury that he had hesitant to sit down in the chair- even if it was offered, just the overall richness of the materials it had been made from screamed wealth. It was a chair for a noble, not some street rat. But he sat anyway and declined the sugar as the tea was given to him, trying not to turn his cup this way and that, to inspect the tiny details and inscriptions in gold along the lips of the delicate piece of china.

"I am aware of your current financial situation, Mr. Overland.” Hiccup began to speak again, tearing Jack from his thoughts as he got straight to the point. “And I seem to find myself with a job position opened up recently. I've skimmed your files and you look to be a fine worker, am I correct?"

 Jack had the grace to look embarrassed, despite the fact that he was ultimately the poorest of poor. He still blushed, the tips of his somewhat protruding ears turning a rather precious shade of light pink, his pale skin really did nothing to hide the gorgeous bloom across his cheeks. He nodded, agreeing with Hiccup though, despite his rapidly pinkening features.

"Yes sir, I am a dedicated worker. I’ve worked nearly all my life on the docks. I am well used to extreme temperatures as I have worked in both boiler rooms and coolers. I can carry up to several sacks of flour and I am well practiced in household chores as well as odd jobs such as repairing of basic machinery."

At that last bit, the glint in Lord Haddock's eyes grew sharply as it flashed his curiosity. "Mechanical repair, you say?" He nodded slightly as he sipped his tea. "Excellent. You see the position that has come open- I need help with some of my more complex mechanical work. Experiments if you will. I have to test out the mechanisms before they are to hit the market you see. Can't have faulty wiring ruining our good city." He spoke of it fondly, though it was clear his wealth spoke for him. "And I have a rather large project in mind that I wish to display but it is nowhere near complete." The air inside the house was as it had been in many wealthy homes- rich and filtered with the sweetest of oxygen-rich air. No rust, no clogging, cloying smog that stuffed the lungs filled with the putrid odors of the bacteria and grime which festered easily in the lungs. Only the rich and hospitals could afford such lavish filters, and only the rich sold them. "I have seen your record- three jobs at once on some occasions, however did you manage?" The question was one of rhetoric though, as he did not let his guest answer. "Jackson- may I call you Jack?" He asked, and folded his fingers together cryptically as the doors opened. "Stand if you will. I need to take measurements. If you are to work for me, I will need your muscle count up. I require heavy lifting, and I'll not have an employee suffering malnourished while I dine so lavishly, hmm? You will paid handsomely of course for your work, but I will not stand to be seen with one so..." Oh how to put it _delicately?_ "Grungy." He decided that was a good word. "I can tell you are a clever man with a good work ethic. If you agree to my terms and conditions and sign the contract my butler will eventually provide, we can get started right away."

From his vest he pulled out a tape measure as his butler Tuff returned, looking miffed at having to do this right now. He took the tape measure and gestured. "Up." He said, clicking. "C'mon I don't have all day..."

"Please do as he says." Hiccup said with that charming smile again. "He is only taking your measurements for your new wardrobe, should you agree to work for me. Best to be prepared, yes?"

Jack stood quickly, eager to please the wealthy gentleman before him and stepped up to the butler, allowing himself to be measured- something which he sorely missed back when he had a mother to call his own and when the measuring tape was naught but a ratty length of string from an old shoe. It brought back memories of long days past of a family together, not so broken as it remained currently and he pined for those days, but kept such secrets to himself.

"Yes sir you may call me Jack, and yes I am capable of repairing machinery from automobiles to simpler structures such as automated doors and household items." Jack wanted to cough so badly, the difference in air quality inside the mansion was drastic compared to the festering, putrid and gaseous abomination that he had inhaled for nearly the moment since his birthing. Never had he experienced air this clean and fresh. It was wonderful- it was like a drug rushing to his head, almost like he had taken opium or liquor-soaked chewing tobacco.

He did not answer too many of the rhetorical and self-answered questions considering his work ethic and attitude Hiccup directed towards him and instead stood quietly, allowing Tuff to measure him. A quiet eagerness dwelled inside of him- amazed that such a brilliant man, a Haddock no less, would want his services above any other kind of professionalism from any other more able-bodied man. It was funny to think he of all people should be hired so easily and indeed it seemed the Lord was quite hasty to accept him into his company. He thought it a bit odd, but did not dare to question it.

Jack took the quill wordlessly, the small print, ironically really didn’t matter- he couldn’t read it anyway. His reading skills lie in much simpler words. He had never gone into proper schooling- numbers and letters or reading and writing had never been his forte anyway. It wasn’t like he did not try, but the premature deaths of his family had ripped him out of the academic world and thrown him straight into the slums- working to keep the home and to keep his sister and himself alive. He simply did not have the money or the time to go into schooling, to learn of things like reading properly. He had basic concepts from when he was young, but mostly he knew very little.

His pride and inner, rather stubborn, machismo did not want to tell Hiccup he could not write, so he simply etched a snowflake- recalling the delicate lines of the natural jewel he tended to admire so much. He hoped that would do to pacify the Lord.

Jack turned to Hiccup, uttering a soft confirmation that he was now ready to be taken to the fitting rooms. He slowly digested the information- so far so good. However he could not get rid of the slowly creeping unease as he came up to Hiccup and his butler. Something about the two twin household servants was off to him. But he paid it no mind; there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"I’m ready sir."

Hiccup laughed. “Sir will do nicely for now.” He said, his hand on Jack’s back as he escorted him through the large mansion of the estate. He was fairly certain the other was basically illiterate- his employees usually were. It was what made them so invaluable. Reading fine print was something unnecessary and tedious as it tended to give away a lot of his plans.

Past black marble floors and pillars, and up a long winding stairway capped in gold and brass, and the treasure of all metals: beautiful, unrusted copper, they made their way upstairs. Jack was in visual heaven, he always had an eye for all things crafted to perfection and the Haddock Estate was simply perfection and beyond. He had no idea where to look and it pained him greatly that he was not even allowed to touch anything- not yet at least. Jack never knew where this odd obsession with wanting to look at the rich and beautiful came from. Perhaps it was because he longed for what he could’ve had, and may have had if not for the unfortunate passing of his dearest mother and father. Everything was utterly beautiful and Jack wondered if this was what heaven looked like. A glorious vision in his mind of a soaring golden palace on automated wings of spun gossamer and silver plate turbines and the mansion seemed very close to that visual.

Hiccup lead Jack up to a large room with many windows that overlooked just a snippet of the grand, closed-in garden, a beautiful sight since most greenery was blotted out by smog. He had Jack stand on a small pedestal after stripping to his undergarments, and a lovely woman with ebony hair came clicking in. She was an obvious automaton, her joints and gears clicking and whirring loudly. “This is Heather, one of my first creations. Not very good at doing much other than sewing I’m afraid. I wish I had the ability to upgrade her but she is a very old model.”

She moved swiftly though, a bit jagged in her movements but otherwise swift. She pulled together a nice suit made from fine materials in a deep blue.

Jack flushed a little as he stripped, standing before the man in his undergarments he felt ugly and exposed- not wanting Hiccup to look at his flaws, afraid the man might would find him disgusting as he was not the cleanest of people. He was distracted and most grateful for it as he watched the automaton Heather move about him. The suit presented to him looked like velvet and lace and Jack’s heart twisted guiltily. Such fine fabrics were nothing short of too good for his class.

"Blue is a very nice colour on you." Hiccup interrupted his thoughts, watching from off to the side. "It goes well with your complexion." As would white… his mind supplied, but he would save that for another time. "Now, are you hungry?"

He wasn’t fit for such wonderful rich clothing. Jack turned his attention back to the freckled Lord who watched him. The question reminded him of the meals he had forgotten in his nerves and quietly stammered out a small: "yes sir."

"Then come with me." He gestured and lead him to a fine dining hall, bidding he sit at the far end of the table laden with so much food he could never eat it all. The room itself was but one of enormous grandeur. Clearly Hiccup spared no expense when living the life of luxury, having plenty of the fineries of life, some of which Jack could not have possibly dreamed of. The table was hand carved and solid ebony wood, topped with a sleek polish and filigree inlaid in the legs. A cloth of green silk was draped fluidly over the top, and mountains of dishes and what could only be real flowers were decorating it. The scent of sweetness brought on by the flowers was intoxicatingly new and much appreciated. "Eat as much as you like!" Hiccup insisted jovially, sitting opposite him at the far end of the massive table. "Then after, it is off to the baths with you. We cannot have you smelling like you came out of a barn, now can we?" He sat and smiled, pulling many of the delicacies onto his plate. "Oh and one more thing-” He waved a fork lightly about. “Do not hold back. I expect you to eat as much as your heart desires. After all, there is plenty to be had! So do eat to your heart's content!"

Needing not be told twice, Jack with little hesitation and an appetite to rival a hungered boar, dug into the plate of golden, tender chicken, and tore off a generous amount before letting it sit in savoury sauce upon his plate. Hiccup smiled, his ever-watchful eyes keeping tabs on Jack as he did so. He was most pleased with seeing his guest stripped- he had a pleasant build and up close he was just as splendidly alluring to look at. Indeed, Hiccup would keep him fed and have him lift heavy weights until he was strong enough to handle what would come next. For Hiccup liked all things beautiful and behind the grime and dirt, Jack was a true beauty he planned to keep for a long, long time.... How long was not quite sure of but he had a feeling he would soon be enraptured by Jack and that the man would become his obsession.

The beauty he spoke of bowed his head slightly, uttering his thanks. Some part of him tried to slow down or to at least be careful- too much rich food would make him sick, but Jack wasn't too bothered about that, he was starving as it were. Slum food was scraps for dogs compared to the savoury scents that wafted from every plate that lined the table before him. He did attempt to display some form of manners but in his thin state of permanent hunger it was difficult and he hoped Hiccup would turn a blind eye at his awful display of table manners. Jack was too busy with the food to notice how his new host and boss was eyeing him up, watching him carefully. All he felt was a deep contentment that he was doing something right for his family.

It was a ravenous hunger- raw and powerfully consuming. It was primal in nature, and something Hiccup found fascinating. He was always intrigued when he witnessed the newcomers- saw their ferocity, and watched them morph from their most primal urges to survive, into contentment and praise for himself their so called savior. Was it selfish to bask in the adoring gazes? Perhaps. But who was he to question when he so rightly enjoyed it? After all, he was saving the destitute from death in the smog one beautiful soul at a time. 

His love for beauty was something some might call unhealthy. After all he had that lovely Automaton Heather who was beautiful in both looks and craftsmanship, the porcelain face that of an angel. And then there were the twins- they might hold bored and ugly looks, but they too left a strange kind of beautiful impression even while in the room. Maybe it was the maid's fair eyes, maybe it was the butler's gold spun hair- something of beauty even something small, was worth claiming as Hiccup's. His whole mansion was elegance at its finest and nothing less because he was the Lord Haddock and nothing short of perfection would be acceptable.

He always got what he wanted.

This time, however, he would keep someone like Jack for another purpose. He would be perfect when fed, scrubbed, fit and _enhanced_. Adorned with the finest of silks and foods until he glistened with skin like a china doll and eyes as clear and vibrant as anyone so determined could be.

For Jack had something the others did not- purpose. A determination within him that made him not only look beautiful, but also FEEL beautiful to be around. A pure soul Hiccup was desperate to preserve. For beauty was not whole until the finest hints of mechanics reared their perfect heads. A perfectionist mechanic with an eye for beauty- go figure.

So he ate and watched Jack stuff himself, amused at how much he was trying to eat, but he stayed silent. He would soon see just how vibrantly pale he was beneath that grime. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

Jack eventually slowed, sighing in contentment before raising grateful, shining, vibrant eyes- renewed from the gorgeous feast, up to the Lord who sat across from him.

"Yes sir, thank you very much."

Jack quickly placed all his cutlery together, remembering briefly how that signaled the ending of a meal for those who dined this lavishly. He was so full but it was comforting and Jack felt like he didn't need another meal in days now- it was a wonderful feeling even though he felt a little ill. Jack knew the feeling would pass- back on the docks he always had to eat fast and so his stomach had strengthened and was capable of holding obscene amounts.

He really felt a swooning sense of love, puppyish in its early stages. Everything about Hiccup was simply incredible: he was kind and giving and patient- Jack knew he would give his all and very best for this man, just as he had for Emma though he did not wish to be so candid about it.

That look was extravagant; Jack's eyes something akin to precious jewels the way they sparkled with delight. "Well I must say, I am glad you enjoyed it. You shall be dining like this for a good long while, I promise." He wiped his mouth and stood, gesturing for Jack to follow as he buttoned his vest again. It was only proper for a gentleman to undo his vest, suit or coat buttons whilst one sat to allow for a smooth look while seated. This of course, meant that they must be redone the moment one stood to complete the look and Hiccup was all about appearances, as Jack was quickly figuring out.

He lead him past the stairway once again. "Do let me know if you ever feel lost." He piped up.  "This is a large building, and should you become disoriented in its maze, feel free to ring one of the tassels. It will call one of the maids or the butler to you and they can lead you in the right direction." He smiled again as he pushed the large doors of the lavish bathroom open, the tub extravagant- like a small pool and the room was filled with solid black marble whose inner white and grey lines looked like lightning cracks in the dark. The lamplight flickered across it like fire's embers, lighting the room in a cozy, if a bit dark mood. "Hot and cold running water." He explained, quite positive the boilers used to heat the water may not have been used by Jack considering his financial status. He had hoped that it would be one of the things to consider icing on the cake of their deal as a hot bath was something to be reveled in. "Take up as much heated water as you like, I have two spare boilers as backup." He clapped the other on the back good heartedly. "Then I have one final surprise for you."

And with a slight bow and a fond smile that lingered as he scanned Jack and silently wished he was the one to be staring at him wholly disrobed, he departed, leaving Jack to stand in the room as another maid came in, this time an older looking woman. But the strangeness of her features was a bit striking. She was tall and had hair as red as fire climbing all the way down her back in a long knotted ponytail, her eyes curious and calm. Her right arm was completely animatronic as was her left eye. "Please forgive my appearance." She said. "I do not mean to startle you. My name is Katrina, though most just call me The Curious one. I work with Lord Haddock in his mechanics most often, but we are a bit short-handed this evening as one of our maids is... ill." Her hesitation was masked by a friendly, but tired smile. "So I will be your maid this evening. Please let me know if you would like any assistance washing. I have your nightwear already set out for you, tailored, as such, to your fit, sir." 


	3. Ghost Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not right for a man to touch another within the confines of the darkness. At least not without his say. Yet it seems that the Lord of the Haddock Estate does not seem to care.

* * *

 

 

Jack couldn't help but hold strange feelings towards Hiccup- he had to idolise him- he was the only one to have truly seen him in such a way. Sure there was an underlying thrum of oddness running through his veins, but then again, weren't all geniuses a little unscrewed? Unfortunately for poor naïve Jack he had no clue just how unscrewed Lord Haddock truly was.

Jack simply stared speechless about him as he was led through the labyrinth of a mansion, his jaw dropping at the mention of near unlimited, free access to HOT water. Closing this wagging jaw Jack almost wanted to cry. This man was far too kind and giving, and Jack wondered if he had died and somehow his filthy, underfed life had miraculously granted him access to Heaven.

Jack blushed as he surveyed the bathing quarters, there was something sensual about such a richly decorated place of clean and relaxation. Perhaps it was just the vintage porn he had seen of women luxuriating, all long limbs and soft skin in bathing rooms as lavish as these. Turning to Katrina he bowed to her, feeling awkward that he was to undress with her present. "It is a pleasure to meet you' Curious one.' Thank you for your services; I'll call you if I need assistance."

It felt strange to be the one giving the orders now, and it felt wrong to Jack, he still felt like he didn't belong here. Stripping completely and folding his clothing neatly on the shelf near, Jack played about with the taps, amusing himself with different temperatures, eventually settling for scalding- mostly because he wanted to, half because only the hottest water could ever hope to wash away the years of ingrained dirt into his pores and skin.

Settling into the tub Jack sighed, inspecting the lotions and soaps on display. Having no idea what each one did he used a little of each, wrinkling his nose at the more floral based ones.

Looking into the looking glass across the bathroom, he could see what a difference a good bath made already, scrubbing at his thighs jack wondered what little surprise Hiccup had for him.

 

* * *

 

As he descended the stairs and heard the water rattling through the walls, Hiccup stopped on the steps and placed a hand over his mouth to mask the grin which was quickly forming over his lips, tearing across his features like the jagged edge of a knife. He stayed there, chuckling for a brief moment before moving down to the ground level and further, descending to the hidden kitchens, a place where many things happened but little occurred and it was a place where all of his projects would start.

"!!!" The chef, an old man with an enormous white beard turned to look at him, his gears popping and twisting with the motion until he groaned, pained; the automaton one of the first models Hiccup had ever ‘designed’.

"Hush North, I am not here on ceremony." He chuckled lightly knowing how much he affected this particular automaton’s mentality, before pulling out his wrench and wiggling it. "Allow me?" The old man nodded with a reluctant sigh, shifting his weight around. He could not be removed from the series of grooves, notches and lines cracked down in the floor for the wheels on his feet to let him slide along, the tracks his only available place of movement, effectively trapping him in the soundproof kitchen. Hiccup kindly tightened the bolts and smiled that dashing grin of his. "We have a new guest this evening." He said. "A rather charming fellow once you get behind all that disgusting grime."

The way he spoke made the cyborg shudder to himself. His fondness was borderline creepy but only to those who knew what he was really like. "???" He asked silently, unable to speak with the way his mouth was geared shut, knowing what fate was befalling the newcomer. He wished he would be more helpful to him as once Lord Haddock lured you in, there was no doubt that he would try and… _change_ a few things about you. 

"Yes." Hiccup straightened himself, knowing his inquisitive look even without words to back it up. "But I need to know just how pleasant he is." He gestured his hand. "You know what to do." With a sigh, he nodded, again reluctant. He had no choice shackled to that kitchen; he must do as his Lord commanded.

So he moved quickly and the sleeping draft was made and gestured his arms with a disapproving look that could have said, 'This is wrong.'

Hiccup glared. "Shut up old man, you can't boss me around like Father used to. I'm the Lord of the house now. I make the rules." And his ugly look was gone as he made his way back up to the ground level again, his grin huge.

He needed to see if Jack really was just as beautiful as he desired and he would not deny he hadn’t imagined it either. After all, he hadn't seen all of him up close and the sleeping draught would let the young man sleep unconscious as Hiccup examined him. He was a specimen after all, and a specimen really should be perfect for what he had in mind. So he would look at every inch up close and see just what needed to be improved before he could wake.

 

After his previous engagements, the Lord of the estate made his way back upstairs and stood waiting eagerly in the hall as the Curious One waited for more orders. She shifted uncomfortably, unable to speak her fears aloud to Hiccup. He was, after all, her boss. And getting fired meant she would get sent to the slums….

Still, Hiccup ignored her as he was used to doing to his “employees” when something new came by. And he was positively thrilled as he heard the doors open, smelling the thick aroma of scented lotions and washes as the steam absolutely wafted from the open doors, the black marble lined with condensation. The man that stood before him looked fine indeed, even past the night clothes offered to him.

Hiccup had long since had time to change himself, and stood in his night robe, thin silk of emerald green poking beneath the plush fabric where his pants draped lengthily over his legs. His arms crossed, he continued to smile. “Forgive me for waiting here, but you look like a new man.” He said, the praise simply gushing from his lips. Jack’s skin was naturally pale, like the porcelain Hiccup tried to get to match his Automatons, dusted with a faint pink blush from the heat of the water. Except unlike his creations, Jack’s hair was completely natural. Even partially wet and ruffled it looked soft. He has faint freckles across his nose, and past the callouses on his hands, he looked very much fantastic. In the nice clothes he looked ever the aristocrat- something very few people down in the slums ever possessed.

A real treasure indeed.

Lifting himself out of the tub with a sigh Jack drained it before toweling down in what he swore was spun clouds, solidified into something truly special. The sleeping garments provided were beautiful, cool blue silk embroidered with silver, like delicate frost. As he came out of the bathroom he saw Hiccup and couldn't stop the shy smile on his face from blooming.

Hiccup offered his hands, gesturing. “Your room is this way.” He said, watching that faint blush creep up again but whether it was from the heat still or embarrassment, he could care less. It was perfect. _HE_ was perfect. (Well almost. Hiccup’s examinations would find any flaws he could tend to in time). Jack’s heat-blushed skin only reddened further, bashfully at the lavish compliments that the Lord seemed to be bestowing upon him. Thoroughly seduced, Jack wondered if it was wise to give in to such honeyed tones.

But he didn't care. He wanted to indulge for at least tonight.

 

Hiccup pushed the doors open, revealing a spacious room with a fireplace. Soft velvet curtains drawn and lamps lighting the blue velvet bed, the mattress stuffed with the plush softness he had probably never felt before. Jack shook his head, marveling at the room he had been given. He said nothing at the suggestion of another- he didn't want to be a pest to Hiccup, so he accepted the space gratefully. Though someplace in the back of his mind he had a feeling this luxury would not be forever, jack didn't mind, he was used to changing and adapting- this would be amazing whilst it lasted. Beside the bed was a cup (more like a goblet) of solid gold and decorated with copper etchings. Inside: a warm wine just waiting to be drunk. “I’ve left you a glass of wine.” The Lord hid his smirk well. “To enjoy before bed. It’s from ‘22 I think or something equally old and delicious.” At the mention of wine, Jack was interested, having never tasted anything so beyond the slums- only a weak ale here and there and then the occasional tough brews from the tavern near the docks.

"I... well... thank you sir." Jack flustered, taking a deep breath, wow he had no idea how to respond now. Sitting gingerly on the edge of the plush bed mattress he picked the goblet up, staring at the etchings before taking a tentative sip. Jack's heart was thrumming in his chest, somehow everything seemed still, like time had stopped or the giant clockwork heart of Berk was stilling- nothing else mattered except them. Just him and Hiccup. It was strangely flattering to understand that right here and now, this handsome young Lord was diverting all his attention on _him_.

It was incredibly intimate.

Perhaps it was too naive of him to even think like this….

Utterly overwhelmed and by now most definitely seduced- his mind was reeling from the gentle caress Hiccup had caught his shaking free hand in. (Not like the way the goblet at his lips gave away anything) “Is the room to your liking? I can get you another room if you wish.” Hiccup offered. Swallowing thickly, Jack simply couldn't answer, detecting a hint of a purr in Hiccup's dulcet words, fabrications of pure sweet poison. So he occupied himself and took a rather large swallow of the sweet wine, draining it completely. He felt sleepy though now. Jack tried to fight the heaviness settling over him like a muzzle, afraid everything would be gone- that this would be another painfully delicious dream that he would cherish forever. At last he gave in and the goblet fell from his hand with a dull thud on the plush carpeted flooring.

Jack collapsed down into a deep slumber.

Hiccup's eyes shifted to the goblet and lifted it, placing it on the side table as he stood, Jack's hand slipping from his. He looked like a doll lying there, his breathing even and slow, face calm and relaxed. That dastardly smirk crept onto Hiccup’s face like a dagger had slashed across his face, sharp and dangerous and completely hungered.

Hiccup's hands were on him in seconds, moving Jack so he was positioned straight on the bed. He climbed in and sat deliberately on his legs to get a better position, his hands running smoothly over the buttons of his sleepshirt until it was open; the pale, blemish-free skin soft beneath his touch. He roamed over the exposed skin, marveling at the feel of the muscle and bone beneath. Jack had definitely done heavy lifting before, he thought. Though he was malnourished, Jack still had enough muscle density he had obviously built up over time. Hiccup wondered if he had been at the docks hauling crates of tainted and sludge-filled catfish from the dregs of the water.

His smile grew even more devilish as he pulled off his shirt entirely, his hands tracing the contours of Jack's neck, feeling the delicious pulse and seeing the soft fluttering of his eyes as he stayed unconscious. He traced his shoulders, feeling the strong bones beneath that did not bend or shatter at his touch.

When his fingers fell lower, he chuckled softly, his sides sensitive as his stomach, both areas making Jack’ muscles flutter under his hands. "Good, still responsive enough...." He slid lower, seated between Jack's knees now as he lifted them to pry off the rest of his clothes, his newest doll pale and perfect all over. Strong bones cast 'round to fit slim hips; Hiccup tilted his head in admiration and amusement, Jack's expression shifting only slightly with every pursuing touch as he stayed locked in his forced sleep.

Fingernails traced the dents of his hips, sending shivers racing up a spine that wasn't aware of what was going on if the goosebumps were anything to go by. And the best part was that Hiccup didn't even have anything to complain about in regards to Jack's sex. He would have to definitely try and find a way to work around that delicious little tidbit. It would be such a shame to go through with the upgrade if it meant depriving him- especially since his touch seemed to be working Jack into quite a frenzy and he wasn't even aiming to test his pleasure centers yet. But oh what the hell, he was there, right? He took his hand and crept it up along Jack’s hardening shaft, amused at how fast his sleeping guest was reacting.

He trailed a hand down, admiring his legs and inwardly sighed. It would almost be a shame to see them go if he decided they had to be what was to be replaced, but they were thin. They still looked good but not quite good enough. Hiccup could let them go if he had to.

And then he flipped him over and his eyes grew wide. There shone pale as ice, the cresting shoulders, sloping deliciously into delicate blades that arched just right. The hairs trailed down his neck in soft little curls where the undergrowth bloomed ever so slightly. It was soft and Hiccup marveled at it. How pretty he’d look entirely in white...

His hand traced his spine, feeling no strange curves beneath and his heart skipped a beat because two little dimples sat perfect just before his ass (and oh it was a nice ass too).

He hooked an arm under Jack to lift him, bracing him up on his knees and making sure the balance did not give way, examining every part of him he could and making the other moan unconsciously in his sleep when he did not hold back his exploration, poking and prodding and touching everything without fail or guilt.

If Jack was indeed falling for him, he could fully test out the pleasure centers later, but for now this would do.

Jack was better than perfect- he was a living doll just waiting to be upgraded and preserved. Hiccup released him and wasted no time in putting his clothes back on. He wasn't about to let him get off just yet- after all, wet dreams were a wonderful thing to experience, especially when in that kind of sleep. He did let his hand move along the other enough to make him completely hard and even leaking pre, but he was not about to continue. So he kissed Jack's forehead and stood, grinning darkly. "You're perfect." He decided aloud, before departing.

Jack slept, unconscious and unknowing through the less innocent inspections Hiccup performed, his body unknowingly reacting by pure instinct to the soft and gentle touches that kissed his skin. It felt like ages in his dreams that this kind of pleasure had lasted….

His blank mind swam into vision with colours, bright colours- colours he had never before seen- not when Berk’s clockwork fumes destroyed the vibrancy of nature and drained the life out of what should be glowing faces and clear skin. If Jack had been conscious to see and even remember these dreams, he would’ve thought someone had slipped him a potent drug- which ironically was true.

The dream was saturated with sugar and fireworks and hands touched him, angel’s hand; hands so incredible that if the slums worker had been able to truly experience, he may have well gone insane yearning for the godly touch.

His body sang pleasure despite all, a rusty but finely-tuned violin that was played by a sickeningly talented musician. The fingers that crept along his sleeping body were nothing more than a feathers’ kiss or the sweep of lashes against high cheekbones, fluttering as he slept, the inspecting hands slowly awakening a dawning lust within Jack’s core, and then they grew more prominent- burning that achingly desperate need that he had only ever dreamed of… that his body craved and his heart reached for..

Then they were gone and his breathing finally returned to normal, if not slower like he was placed into a temporary coma. The ache wore on… the need too. But he was out… and his dreams finally began to mingle in the sweetest of pleasured melodies... a soft floating tune that danced and finally, finally released him in a quiet and slow symphony.

Jack slept on.


	4. Welcome to the Cog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup is a bit more develishly open about his desires for Jack.

* * *

 

Hiccup rapped on the door, and it opened, the temporary maid Katrina drawing the curtains of Jack's bedchamber. It was late- nearing noon and he clapped his hands together as he sat eagerly on the bed and shook his new….  _Project…._ awake. He smiled delightedly. "Jack, my dear boy wake up, would you? Wouldn't wish to sleep the entire day away, now would we?" He knew the drug was probably still wearing off- if anything the other may be terribly groggy or even slightly delirious, but he hoped for the first because he could at least reason with that to some degree. Then again partially delirious could be beneficial as well. It was all a matter of perspective and Hiccup had a great deal of fresh perspective.

Jack mumbled, drooling a little as he was shaken awake, the light burning his abused retinas- they had yet to banish the neon after effects of the drugged wine from the night. Groaning and pushing away the hands that shook him awake Jack sat up his hair in disarray and his stomach making its presence known. Blinking, Jack focused and alarmed drew his hands back from Hiccup where he had pushed him away. "My lord- I... I apologise for touching you so inappropriately!" He said remorsefully, his hair sticking up even more from the frantic and hasty scrubbing as he hoped he hadn't offended Hiccup. That wouldn't do at all. But by the looks of it Hiccup did not seem too bothered and continued to explain the day's schedule to him.

He withdrew from the bed and pulled out clothes off a fine wooden hanger in the wardrobe, displaying the wonderful, casual day suit. "I promised you'd get to work once cleaned up and fed and I intend to take you into town today. I need to buy more parts and I could use a hand lifting the heavier boxes." He turned to Katrina to hold the suit. "Never was quite good at lifting." He muttered to himself. "Just one of those flaws."

The suit presented to him was gorgeous and Jack honestly felt afraid to put it on, his naturally fun and clumsy nature often made him tear clothing carelessly.

Hiccup turned back and grinned at Jack, watching him from where he stood by the wardrobe. He was not going to look away this time- this time he wanted to watch him get dressed. After all, he HAD seen every inch of him last night and could only imagine what it must be like to have him awake during the process of his eyes drinking in the sight of him. Would Jack blush? Become uncomfortable? Would he be amused? Or perhaps he'd be flattered? Either way he was going to watch. .

Perhaps Hiccup would pursue that little pleasure experiment this evening. Perhaps he would wait and draw it out, experiment with the draft again to see how much he could make the other squirm in his sleep. Would he wake with a desperate desire? That would be interesting~

For now it was breakfast time and he had plenty to do. Even groggy Jack looked particularly stunning- clean and well-slept with the most attractive bedhead he would probably ever lay eyes on.

Getting up Jack rubbed his arms, trying to get some feeling back into them having slept on them so heavily. He paused as he began unbuttoning his bed clothing. Hiccup was still there…. Swallowing Jack knew that he couldn't ask him to leave- it seemed too rude so he turned away slightly finishing his task before letting the pajama shirt slip off of his pale shoulders before hanging it over the nearby chair. Blushing as he drew apart the strings of his sleeping trousers, he let them drop. Fully naked- he had a shrewd feeling this was what Hiccup wanted to see- (he paid it no mind though, he was actually rather flattered if not very embarrassed that Hiccup wanted to see all of him) he picked the pressed cotton undergarments and began dressing.

He took his time, savouring the slide and rustle of the expensive material- no matter how casual the outfit- against his sleep-soft skin. Closing the last button Jack lifted his head to smile shyly at Hiccup, before a deep blush coloured his cheeks at the realization that he still had his dreadful bedhead.

Hiccup let his hands smooth over the fabric, straightening it just so and he pressed his hand through Jack's hair, hardly doing anything to help his bedhead if only smooth it down a little. "It's a good look on you." He decided. "And I am sure you are hungry, but alas we have very little time if we are to beat the afternoon rush!" He hooked his arm around Jack's waist to guide him out of the room and down the stairs. "I say we get something out to eat, hm?" Jack’s brows tilted up in concern at the remark that his bedhead looked alright Jack still felt self-conscious and yet made no comment as he was escorted from the bed chambers down to the main halls.

At the bottom of the stairs, both twins were there with little trays, displaying a couple of identical objects rarely ever seen. "Breather?" Hiccup asked, plucking the mask for himself and letting it sit around his neck. He did not need to put it on until they were actually outside where he strapped it on smoothly. Even with the mask one could not deny he wore his wealth easily.

Jack’s stomach seemed to agree with eating- whether it was in or out in the city it was the general mention of food that allowed it to rumble embarrassingly. Apologising bashfully for the noise Jack took the 'breather' mask gingerly, totally unsure of how the thing even worked, so he held it instead, totally used to the smog and fumes of the clockwork polluted city to really feel like he needed to use the mask. He fussed unconsciously with his hair though, sheepishly remembering how unfortunate it must look.

Hiccup opened the door for Jack to get into the carriage, the steam-powered horses stomping powerfully onto the cobblestones, snorting bursts of steam and relaying their loud mechanical whinnying. They were works of art like everything Hiccup possessed and he sat down, reclining easily in the seat. "Ah, don't fuss with your hair Jack, you look good when a little unkempt- it's becoming on you, I promise."

Jack clambered into the carriage with a soft thank you- still timid around the wealth that he had so far been bathed in. Examining the velvet lined seats with a keen eye and sitting with a polite stiffness- because after all Hiccup was a Lord and Jack knew he would need to keep his manners intact.

Hiccup, however, seemed all too content to invade Jack's personal space the moment the curtains had been draw closed and the carriage took off. He took a few moments to watch his companion before pulling off his mask back to hang lightly across his chest and leaned forward, his arms pressed on either side of the other. "Timid." He said. "Quiet, gracious, thankful- all qualities of a lovely lady, Jack. Be spontaneous, I don't bite-" He smirked deviously. " _Hard_."

He waited in that cramped, confined space, inches from the other's face as he watched him with those hawk eyes, constantly drinking in the sight of him. "Humans have the capacity to be unpredictable and you have that spark in your eyes- that glint that hints of mischievous intent." He knew his closeness was probably uncomfortable and knew it was probably embarrassing. But being Lord of the Haddock Estate had a perk- he could do whatever he wished and no one would dare question him. He was the lifeblood of the city, his company making every gear and gyroscope used to pilot the airships, the cogs and wheels that ran the clock towers on time, and the cause of the filters and smog battling all at once.

He was someone few trusted but many adored. And he absolutely basked in spontaneous amusement because the man who had everything simply had to be kept entertained. So perched inches from his care, he cracked a smile and traced his hand up along Jack's front to adjust the tie a bit too intimately, his voice hushed own to a whisper. "No one will see us, Jack." Hiccup spoke more encouragingly than before. "No one will care even if they did. I could send my lips all over yours and none would bat an eye, now would they~?"

Jack was a mess. Physically his heart was thudding rapidly and his pale face was heating up embarrassingly fast, turning porcelain cheeks a flushed ruby. He sweated nervously at the close proximity Hiccup had him in and he squeaky in shock and equal parts surprise at the intimate manner at which the Lord crept his hand up, a true feint in his real desire as he tugged on his neck tie.

Silence rang throughout the stuffy inside of the carriage for a long time, Hiccup's heart pounding in his ears. He'd never experimented like this before- never tested the boundaries of what he wanted without just taking them. This was new and exhilarating! He laughed and tipped back to slide easily back into his seat, that grin never leaving his face as he reclined. "Or we could sit here like gents and be on our way."

Jack had a shrewd feeling judging by how the man had watched him so eagerly as he had undressed earlier that Hiccup would like nothing more than to tear his clothes off of him. Jack blushed darker at the thought of the young Lord stripping him forcefully. Hiccup had guessed Jack liked surprises…. And he was correct of course; by nature Jack was very playful and mischievous but at the hands of the 'mechanic' of Berk that nature seemed diminished as if afraid. But the comment about being similar to a woman stung a little. Sitting up a little straighter as Hiccup sat back again, giving him space to breathe Jack pinned the emerald eyed man with a hot stare, all the words finally collecting in his brain enough to speak.

"I'm no’hin' like eh woman sire." In his dry displeasure Jack noted that his accent- the slur of the slums had dripped into his words, causing him to speak with the heavy vocals of a peasant. However his mind was racing and his cheeks were still flared. Hiccup was insinuating many things- that he wanted to kiss him?! Telling him to take it or leave it? Jack dearly wanted to know just how 'spontaneous' as Hiccup had put it, he was allowed to be. He couldn't breathe and so he stayed quiet, hoping Hiccup wouldn't goad him into something he'd regret very much, later

 Thumb pressed to his lips as Hiccup watched him, the grin grew wide at the pleasure of hearing his words slur like that of his kind. He was itching to push him, to pry until his ravenous hunger was satiated, but he could wait. _Tonight perhaps_ , he thought. _I shall see if my pursuit is accepted freely._ “Of course not Jack, women are frivolous and petty and dull and think only of their powders and paints. I should hate to be around them.”

Jack narrowed his eyes this time properly at Hiccup, taking clear offense at Hiccup's derogatory generalisation of women. "I'll have ya know sir that there's many a lass that I am well acquainted who could lift yer weight plus an more." Irritation often made Jack's accent very prominent, but despite his growing fondness for Hiccup- if anyone said otherwise about a woman and her physical capabilities, even if it was the Lord Haddock- Jack knew he would snap back. He spoke with much vindication that he didn't hear the underlying promises or threats that Hiccup seemed to be insinuating.

"Fire, I like it!" laughed the other, not hiding any of his amusement. "Hardly anyone dares to speak to me like that; it's deliciously refreshing." His words were punctuated fiercely with the honesty of his tone. He was enjoying this. Everything about Jack was new and exciting- a puzzle just waiting to be cracked and bent to his will. "But we shall see, now won't we?" He asked just as smoothly as he usually spoke. "After all a woman could not possibly lift the objects I intend to have you _hefting!_ " He tapped the window without saying anything and outside the horses whinnied their braying, creaking cries. Yet his words had a weird flavour to them- as if he spoke them as an underlying threat or perhaps a promise of something else.

But then, Hiccup always tended to be a bit cryptic.

With a sudden jolt, the cart whirled to a stop and Hiccup winked as he stood and departed the carriage, looking back at Jack as he held his breather in his left hand, lifting it, but not putting it on fully just yet. "In case you were wondering, my _dear_ _Jack_ , when it comes to spontaneity, I should greatly enjoy it now and then." And he cocked him a haughty smirk before pulling the mask up, the heavy smog of the marketplace thick and cloying.

Jack allowed a small smile to grace his lips before reaching out to grab Hiccup's wrist, mild annoyance making him bold. "Then if I do say so meself sire. Yer a good un." He commented, he then released the clockwork masters' wrist and stepped out of the carriage, emboldened by the new freedom Hiccup had given permission to use. That so called 'spontaneity'.

Goading Jack sure had its perks. To be honest Hiccup couldn’t care less about most men _or_ women. People were pathetic…. They were objects flawed and imperfect- he saw them as things that needed to be fixed and when his wrist was grabbed, his eyes darkened but not in malice. In fact, he was pleased. Jack had shown exactly what he wanted to see- passion and that strong-willed side of him he had heard about from his associates. When his wrist was released, he did not scold Jack or even retaliate except with a hand to his chest. “I was merely being honest about women by the by.” He said, highly entertained as he walked with Jack through the crowded streets. Beggar children scattered when they saw him coming and Hiccup simply knocked off a few apples from a cart, the peels covered with a layer of grime. Even here where the fruits were wiped off to look presentable, the smog quickly settled back onto them.

"When I said that women are petty, what I had in mind-" He stepped in front of a shop with its doors wide open, large slats of sheet-metal anchored to rest against the chipping paint of the building and pointed to the extremely large stack of wood. "I had meant in regards to my class." He raised an eyebrow. "You may have seen women who are not frail and pathetic and petty and thinking only of their face powders-" He shrugged a bit boredly, "But I, unfortunately, am from a class that holds mice of men and women as useful as a filigree flower. Lovely to look at, both genders, but hardly any brains on them." And he wasn’t exaggerating either. The upper class, Hiccup had found, tended to have heads filled with sawdust and bolts. None of them had a decent, creative thought in them, all that inbreeding screwing up their intelligence. "Hand any man of class a rifle and he’ll shoot without thinking. Hand any woman of class a piano and she’ll play the most lovely of ballads, but have no clue as to their meaning. You are quite lucky to know of people who are not so… dull."

Jack tipped his head, making no comment on Hiccup’s upperclass peers. He deep down, honestly agreed. Nothing but pretty dolls and figures put on display for the public.

Nothing more.

Jack knew more men and women with twice as much potential than the daft images of perfection that the upper society so loved to flaunt. It made him a little sick actually. It was one of the reasons Jack was proud to be part of the slums, to be a part of a hard working class of people who worked for their keep and then spent Friday evening’s in the local tavern swapping stories and telling spooks by candlelight. A twinge of guilt and homesickness threaded through his intestines and Jack hoped Emma was alright without him. Despite knowing her medical bills and everything were very much in order. Furrowing his brow he turned to Hiccup.

Hiccup waved a hand but flicked a set of coins at the dealer, who looked shocked, counting the money. "This’ll pay fer’all ‘o it…" He muttered. "Ye sure?!"

Hiccup nodded. “I’ve plenty of need for wood and coal.” He crossed his arms impatiently. “The carriage will hold most of it- whatever cannot be taken to the carriage, have it sent to the Estate.” He turned to Jack and gestured. “You are one of the only chaps I have the privilege of actually causing banter with- have you any idea how riveting that is?” He chuckled. “Most are too scared to question me.” He gestured to the man who was setting u the order. “If I asked to have his child he would probably hand it over without a glance.” Crossing his arms. Hiccup tilted his head to look at Jack. “Like I said, that fire in you is what draws me to you.”

"Sir, my suit… it’s such a wonderful material I couldn’t possibly comply with your wishes to move such a large sum of lumber without some kind of accident happening, I wouldn’t want it to tear." To be honest Jack very much would like to hear the tear of such a rich fabric, the deep rebellious spirit he had nurtured and tendered but then capped in order to behave for Hiccup was yearning to be free. He then remembered his manners as Hiccup expressed his delight at their small chit chat.

"I’m sorry sir if I spoke out of line before, but I too enjoy the banter."

He smiled gingerly as he wondered whether or not to take his jacket off and roll up his sleeves or to just start moving the wood without doing anything to his outfit.

Hiccup waved a hand and crossed his arms. "If you wish to take the coat off, you can, though it is easy for me to be able to replace what you get dirty or torn." He hushed to a softer whisper. "In fact, if you were to tear it, I would have no choice but to give it to someone in this market. Trade it perhaps, for a meal if it suits you, though I was intending to pay anyways." He chuckled, but inside he was only concerned with Jack. Should Jack ruin the jacket, he would certainly give it to whomever, but it was only because he liked the praise. He adored being called the gentleman, and though he would never admit it, he was terribly shallow at times. He loved the attention everyone was giving them, staring blatantly, some wanting to run while others wondering if they should approach him and beg. They were so simple-minded, like sheep, never questioning that Hiccup's wealth made him a bit power-hungry. Unlike his father, Hiccup did tend to give away things, but it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart, it was because he needed the attention and gratitude of his subjects. Narcissistic by nature, he needed to be loved by the people who hated him. And he didn't care for them unless they held beauty in his eyes.

Beauty like Jack for example.

But he would show kindness.... He would be happy to oblige their begging  if they gave him a show!

Flexing a little to warm up Jack wondered where to start and after a moment's pause he went to the side, bending at the knees to haul a large stack of wood up onto his shoulder, he took a deep breath in of the choking smoggy air and smiled, mostly to himself. This is what he had been doing all his life and the initial homesickness in his gust vanished as his body and muscles remembered the routine of lifting and carrying. Jack decided to take off the jacket. Hanging it off to the side he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the finely pressed shirt a little before rolling up his sleeves- there much better. He needed mobility and as lovely as the clothes Hiccup had dressed him in, they were too stiff and restrictive.

They kept their distance and he stood back, watching Jack move. Hiccup studied his muscles again this time in movement within the confines of his clothes. Mmm, he definitely looked best without them, but he had other thoughts to keep in mind. "I have made sure they left the back of the carriage open." He said. "A rope lies within the back to help tie the wood down."

It didn't take long for him to transfer all the wood to the cart. The last pile was a little more difficult but nothing he couldn't handle. Stretching a little he bent down completely to pick the stack up, grunting a little as he shifted the splints to a more comfortable hold. He could already feel a small tear in his shirt but he paid it no mind, usually he would work shirtless, mostly because there was no time to stitch the holes and clothing with holes during winter times had been nothing short of hell.

Depositing the last bundle Jack turned to Hiccup wiping his brow with a grin as he un-looped the rope the other had mentioned to tie down the wood.

"So ‘ow's it?" He asked, his accent coming out full force- habitual from his working days on the docks as he jumped onto the carriage easily, securing the wood with practiced knots. Wiping his hands on the seat of his trousers Jack looked alarmed for a split moment before a sheepish grin crossed his features.

"Sorry sire. Looks like I got a little dirty." He said, his tone sincere, though Jack supposed he could've teased the Lord.

Hiccup's approving noises were not constrained. He really liked watching Jack work- move- he was powerful even though he'd been in the slums. And imagery was distorted in his mind, his rather dark and dirty thoughts shifting back as he was ripped from them at the question. "Dirty, hm? Well then, we'll have to give it away." He said. "But not yet. Once you can have a decent change of clothes." he smirked. "Besides, as I said, you wear rugged deliciously." He slipped his hand down past Jack's ass, squeezing as he rounded him, inspecting the work. The action was brief but he did look so good in nice pants.

Jack yelped as he felt that naughty hand caress and then squeeze his rear. Turning to look at Hiccup incredulously, like he couldn't believe such a proper gentleman such as Lord Haddock would do such a thing. "Sir!" He voiced but his words died on his lips at the smirk that he saw on the other mans' face and his heart thudded painfully- unsure if he was liking that predatory smile or not. But it seemed to promise things and Jack wanted to smack himself for thinking so... improperly of the clockwork genius.

One he was done, Hiccup nodded. "The carriage will wait for us. For now, I could use a spot of breakfast." He said, reminding the other that his hunger would resurface. "What do you fancy?" He asked. "If you could have anything you desired to eat, what would you ask for?"

At the mention of food and the choice of anything he could possibly want Jack dipped his head, not sure at all. So he rolled down his sleeves and looked at Hiccup apologetically. "To be totally honest, I have no idea sir." He admitted timidly- he wasn't good with choices, he was so used to being ordered about on the docks.

 _Good,_ Hiccup thought, _he'll be wonderful to have if he so easily takes to orders._ So he fixed Jack's collar and dusted him off. He still looked presentable enough as he pulled the jacket back around him, the dark material and rich fabric hiding any messes on his shirt.

He then proceeded to grab him by the wrist and take him along with him, not explaining their destination as he went. They passed stalls and rows of crowded stands, people bustling about in hurried frenzies, some blocking their paths for a time because they were lost in thought or having trouble deciding.

Jack allowed himself to be steered by his Lord, blindly following him through the streets, feeling so strange to be looked at so reverently- he was used to being the admirer not the object of admiration.

Eventually the crowds parted for Hiccup when they noticed who he was and he and Jack stood in front of a small little cafe. "This place might look a bit plain," he said, the building dirty as the rest of the city with no discernible signs indicating it was a place to purchase anything at all. "But it is filled with the best desserts you could possibly imagine." He tipped his hat, the man outside nodding to him. This wasn't just any building- it was an Elite one... the brass gear marking above the door the symbol to let him know. Hiccup entered with Jack and no one bat an eye or paid attention.  The building Hiccup brought him to however was nothing truly outstanding and Jack eyed it in interest, wondering what it could possibly hold. His thoughts were broken by Hiccup explaining its hidden treasure and at the mention of dessert Jack was truly intrigued.

 

"Welcome to the _Cog_."


End file.
